Vampress (BOOK 4)
by hopelessromanticfool
Summary: After the Gods have threatened the young scions and revealed their intentions of releasing Zeus, Helen, Lucas, Jason, Hector, Ariadne, Noel, Castor, Cassandra, Claire, Orion and Andy must go into hiding at the home of an 'old friend' of Orion but little do they know about the drama they're about to walk into...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It's 10 o'clock and the Delos family, Helen, Claire and Andy are arriving to the Delos headquarters to celebrate the boys' victory at this evening's game. They're shocked to see that the entire house has been demolished. The pillagers haven't left a stone unturned...

"It's gone, it's all gone! Our beautiful home destroyed, smashed to pieces!" Noel exclaims.

"Honey, everything will be fine" Castor says taking her in his arms trying to calm her down. "I wonder who could have done this" says Jason with a puzzled look on his face."Well who do you think could have done it?" Lucas replies "there's a select group of beings powerful enough to break the magic seal around the house. Look, there's a note," Lucas goes to pick up the note and reads it "it's blank"

"it can't be blank, give it to me" says Ariadne snatching the note from Lucas. She stares at the piece of paper with a confused look on her face

"So what does it say Ariadne?" Lucas says grinning

"Oh go away, Lucas"

"Let, me try," says Helen. She takes the note from Ariadne and reads it " I can read the note!" she exclaims "it says 'dear niece, it wasn't very nice what you did locking me up in Everland but I must say I admire you. No one has ever tricked me before. I mean, come on, I'm Zeus, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with it. I'm going to kill you and all you're little friends if it's the last thing I do. From your uncle Zeus.' holy shit"

"We can't stay here" says Lucas

"Well obviously, the house is just a pile of rubble" says Ariadne

"But where can we go?" Andy cries running into Hector's arms.

"I think I know a place," Orion says while smiling at Cassandra, "but it's kind of far"

"How far?" asks Castor sternly

"Urm, well it's in err England"

"ENGLAND?" everybody shrieks

"Err, yeah" Orion says lightly

"Not sure if you've noticed buddy, but England is on the other side of the freaking world!" exclaims Ariadne

"Well what choice do we have?" says Helen gazing up at Lucas for an answer. He nods in agreement

"And what exactly is in England Orion?" questions Ariadne as if she were about to murder him.

"An old friend lives there. She–"

"She? Who is SHE Orion?" asks Cassandra

"She's just an old friend with a big house and not a lot of company. That's all babe"

"Did you just call my sister babe?" says Lucas stepping closer towards Orion

"Everybody calm down," says Hector "I think that we should all take a deep breathe and hold a vote." everyone murmurs in agreement. "Ok, let's make this quick. All those opposed to the idea of moving to England?"

"I" says Ariadne

"That's 1 against 8, looks like we're going to the land of the tea lovers" says Hector jokily

"You guys aren't thinking this through. I mean Helen, you can't just leave you father and Kate can you?"

"I…I'm 17 year old scion for crying out loud. I have to stop thinking about myself and start thinking about others. If I don't go and don't leave them, I'm putting their lives in danger. I have to do this."

"well, are you going to call her Orion? we can't just show up on her doorstep expecting her to take us all in"

"she has a point" says Jason

"Oh for god sake, why is everyone turning this into some daytime soap opera? It's just England, it's not like it's the fucking Underworld!" shouts Claire

"Ok, let's not joke about the Underworld please Claire" says Helen

"Ok, so we're going to England!" says Andy

"shut up siren"

"don''t speak to my girlfriend that way Ariadne" says Hector defensively

"bite me Hector. And you, Orion. how do you suppose we get there exactly?" says Ariadne. Everyone turns to face a red faced Orion.

"urm…."

* * *

"I can't... believe... I'm here" pants Ariadne

"me either. I thought you would have tried to run off. I wouldn't have stopped you"

"ha ha. So funny uncle Castor. So Orion, where is this so called fucking mansion?We've been travelling for 10 hours and my feet are killing me!" she says rubbing her foot

"are you kidding? I carried you most of the fucking way!" says Hector

"and I carried you the rest of the way!" says Jason

"You guys are my brothers, that's what siblings are for"

"oh so you'll be carrying us the next time then?" says Jason

"there it is!" exclaims Cassandra running towards the mansion. Everyone gasps in astonishment at the sight of it. It has the timeless aesthetic features of a mansion - stone walls, brick paths, grass a beautiful evergreen colour, towers up to the clouds and huge water fountain with a statue of a sad little girl. Orion gulps at the sight of the little girl statue. He becomes stricken with fear as everyone else excitedly runs towards the mansion unaware of the things that went on between Orion and his 'old friend'. When everyone gets to the front door, Orion positions himself in front of the door and turns to face everyone saying,"I should urm, probably do the talking because you know, she's my urm friend" nervously says Orion

"oh really? are you sure? because I was going to do it seeing as me and this girl are such good friends, but if you insist, you go on right ahead captain paedophile"

"Ariadne, urm I think you mean captain obvious"

"I meant what I said Jason," retorts Ariadne glaring at Cassandra

"I'm not a baby, you bitch" says Cassandra looking as though she were trying to blow Ariadne up with her mind.

"Oh I know, darling. How old must you be now? About 6 and a half?" replies Ariadne smirking like a Cheshire cat. Cassandra attempts to attack Ariadne but is stopped by Lucas. "Ok, that's enough. Orion, hurry up and knock on the door!" he says. Orion takes a deep breath and then slowly and gently knocks on the door 3 times. The door opens and a girl dressed in a black empire waist dress and black vans is standing by the door. She looks Orion up and down showing feelings of shock and anger. She finally says,"what the fuck are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Everyone is flabbergasted at the sight of the house. There's a grand staircase with red carpeting, 15 foot ceilings, marble floors which is ideal for dancing, French doors that open to a balcony, Corinthian columns, and that's only what you can see from the front door! This is a house people can only dream of having.

Orion looks at the girl looking as though he were rummaging his brain trying to find her name. Pretending to fail in his search he starts, "hey… urm"

"Charis!" she says grinning seeing right through him but continuing this little game "Come on, you should remember that!" whilst twirling with a sparkle in her eye "It means charm and grace"

"Of course! How could I forget you Charis?" Orion says while squeezing her. Cassandra glares at Kharis with green eyes. "I don't know but it's very clear that you have because you're hugging me," she says trying to wriggle herself out of his grasp. "Your daughter doesn't look too pleased either" she continues directing it towards Cassandra. Angrily, Cassandra replies "urm for your information CHARIS, I'm his GIRLFRIEND"

"Eww Ri, you're going out with a 5 year old?" she deliberately says to piss Cassandra off

"Haha, funny I said 6 and a half" says Ariadne

"She's not my girlfriend"

"No way, look at her little hands and feet. Way too small for a 6 and a half year old!" laughs Charis ignoring Orion. "Hahahaha. I like this one _Ri._ "Says Ariadne. Cassandra starts to walk up to Charis but is pushed back by Lucas as he storms up to Charis. "I think you've had enough fun for one day so why don't you just run along and go drink some tea?" he says. Mockingly, Kharis replies, "oh yeah, good one. Because I'm British I drink tea all the time. So funny I forgot to laugh," Now more menacingly holding the collar off Lucas' shirt she says "do you think you can treat me that way because I'm black yeah? Well listen here lover boy, I've already burrowed into your pathetic little mind and have uncovered your so called strengths, weaknesses and deepest darkest secrets so if you don't want me to do anything with this information, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone" Lucas looked shocked but quickly shook it off and said "you're bluffing. You don't have anything on me"

"Oh really? So I guess it wasn't you who farted at the cinema last week and blamed it on the elderly man 2 rows in front of you, or the guy who masturbated in his room to a picture of Miss Helen Hamilton 2 days ago or –"

"Alright, alright that's enough! Geez, I thought your name meant charm and grace" Lucas shouts. His face going pink. Everyone laughs at him except Helen who is showing signs of embarrassment but also sympathy. Charis turns to Cassandra and whispers so only she can hear "and as for you little miss oracle –"

"How did you –" Cassandra says before being interrupted by Charis

"I don't want to hear another sound come out of your bloody mouth unless you are spoken to by me or one of my siblings," grinding her teeth "got it?" Cassandra nods while shaking like a leaf. "Cas! Why are you taking so long to answer the…" a tall, handsome guy is walking down the stairs and is wearing a black tuxedo, very well by the way. All the girls excluding Charis but including Noel swoon at the sight of him. All the boys nudge their girls in the arm. The guy stops at the sight of Orion and quickly runs up to him and says "what the fuck are you doing in my house?! After what you did to Dory, you deserve to be dead too."

"Whoa, hang on, hang on. There's no reason why we can't just be civ-" Castor is interrupted as the guy in the tuxedo throws his across the room. Noel shouts "Castor!" and runs to him. Lucas, Hector and Jason charge towards him but are stopped by Orion's words. "Guys, STOP! This is my fight not yours. It was a mistake to bring you all here" tuxedo guy looks Orion in the eye as if to say "you're damn right" he's about to throw Orion when a female voice from above them says "Put him down Tacito" Tacito reluctantly lets go of Orion. Everybody looks up to see the owner of the voice. "Pfffft _Tacito. _What kind of name is that?" Ariadne blurts out and laughs. The owner of the voice is revealed as she slowly descends through the air to land in front of Ariadne. She is dressed in a crimson backless sheath dress and has on a gorgeous pair of Jimmy Choo's. All the guys' jaws drop, except for Tacito's of course. This time the girls are the ones doing the nudging. She slowly takes a step towards Ariadne, slyly grinning at her and replies "It means mute or silent. You should try it sometime you American wannabe prom queen"

"Oooh burn" laughs Andy and Claire who are speaking up for the first time. Ariadne hisses at the giggling pair and scowls at her insulter. "Cas, go and get the other 2 please" Cas murmurs something under her breath as she heads towards the dining room. "I heard that!" shouts the mysterious girl in the red dress. "How?" asks Noel as she helps Castor up and brings him to where everyone else is standing. "Were you just-" Hector is cut off by the girl in the red dress. "Hello all. My name is Callidora meaning gift of beauty," she says "but you can call me Dory. This is my twin brother Tacito. Welcome to Ventrue Manor!" Suddenly there is a crash of thunder and lightning, "Ignore that, it happenes all the time. Moving on, to answer your question, yes I was just flying. It's a vampire's favourite type of transportation haha." Everyone except Dory and Snake gasps. Cas and two young boys have just entered the room. "Come on, you're all scions except mother goose over there, little Miss Asian and Ursula the sea witch" Dory says gesturing at Noel, Claire and Andy "your existence is way more nonsensical than ours." Ariadne storms up to Dory and is about to slap her but Dory catches her hand in time and stares Ariadne in the eye and whispers to her as if talking to a child "uh uh uh. Too slow little demi-god." Dory, still holding Ariadne's hand starts to choke her with her mind! Tacito looks horrified for a millisecond but quickly masks it. "Listen here missy, I know what it's like to have loved and lost," she looks at Orion, "I know what's it's like to have a loved one taken away from you but I'm telling you now, you need to quit the _'I'm the shit'_ attitude and grow up!"

"Dory, let go of her. You are going to kill her!" Orion cries trying to grab Dory. Dory simply just brushes him off like a piece of lint. Helen decides to use her powers and throws a lightning bolt at Dory but it has no effect on her whatsoever. She carries on never taking her eyes off of Ariadne "He's gone and no one can bring him back. You need to accept that and move on especially if you gonna be staying under my bloody roof, you got that sunshine?" still choking, Ariadne tries to nod her head. "Good" says Dory and releases Ariadne. Jason runs to his sister's side and he and everyone else glare at the vampire family. "Ok, since Dory and I seem to be the oldest, we'll –"

"Urm I'm sorry but I do believe that I'm the eldest here _Tacito_" pipes up Castor. Tacito merely laughs at Castor's outburst and replies "Oooh, look at who's trying to sound like an old fashioned British Gentleman! Well I do say Lord Delos that my sister and I are both 1600 years old, today actually so if you're older than that, I suggest you take charge." Castor looks down in embarrassment. "I thought not" he smirks. Cas and the two young boys start coughing melodramatically. "Oh I am terribly sorry you guys. Everyone this is Charis or Cas who you've met already. She is the middle child aged 1300. This here is Ambrogio," gesturing towards the taller one, "or Gio who is 900 and his name means immortal one. And last but not least is Ambrogino or Gino who is 800 and his name means little immortal one." The two younger brothers smile up at the crowd until they see Orion and go into attack mode unleashing their fangs. "Stay away from our sister" they cry. Dory grabs hold of them and whispers to them "it's ok guys. I got this one. I'm saving it for dessert." The boys laugh excitedly. "We'll make a deal with you guys," Helen says shocking everyone out of their hypnotic state, "if you let us stay here, we'll promise to keep out of your way".

"Aww, but I love the drama, you guys are hilarious!" says Cas. Dory furrows her brow then finally says standing right up in Helen's face, "we'll let you stay here –"

"We will?!" exclaims Tacito staring at his twin sister

"Yes Tacito, they are running from Zeus-"

"How do you guys know all of this-" Jason starts but it interrupted by Dory continuing her point to Tacito, "and you're always saying how you wanna get back at Zeus for what he did. Having these guys here will lure him here and we have a few pairs of extra hands. What do you say Tacky?"

"Dude, did she just call you tacky?" Hector asks. Tacito glares at Hector with metaphorical steam coming out of his ears but then calms down and says "this one can be a distraction. He's dumb as fuck but is quite strong I guess so he can look after himself."

"whoa there basta-" hector starts striding quickly up to Tacito, but Dory cuts him off and directs herself to Helen. "We have agreed to let your clan stay but you will have to follow our rules. It would also be good if we let bygones be bygones and you guys can join us for breakfast. Deal do we have Miss Hamilton?" Helen has a quizzical look in her face for a while and looks at the others. She then says while shaking Dory's hand "Deal, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Helen. What is it?"

"Why are you guys dressed up to eat breakfast?" All the vampires laugh.

"Oh Helen, I believe that our two families will get along like a house of fucking fire." Now everybody laughs and heads toward the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When the gang entered the dining room, they couldn't believe their eyes. A grand feast was laid out in front of them. There were foods from all over the world. Italy, Spain, Japan, Thailand, Morocco, China and even America. Everyone's mouth watered, waiting for an invitation to dig in. "You all must be very hungry, please help yourselves." Not needed to be told twice, the gang dug in, stuffing their faces. Cas pulls Dory aside and then whispers "What about Ruth?"

"Ruth can go fuck herself. She's obviously not coming. She's made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with us" Dory snaps back. Lucas looked up to see the giant grandfather clock and then noticed the time. "Do you guys usually eat at 1 in the morning?" he said directing to Dory. Everyone stopped eating to look up at the clock then at the Ventrues. Dory then elegantly says "As you may recall, it's mine and Tacito's 1600th birthday. Tradition states that we... hunt -"

"_Hunt?!" _Claire screeched

"Yes, hunt." Dory replied

"Do you hunt people?" Andy asked. Dory remained quiet. Tacito then spoke for Dory saying

"When we were young, before Cas, Gio and Gino were born, our parents used to make us hunt humans. We had no problem with humans, in fact we loved humans, we still do. Humans have been kinder to us then our parents have." Tacito looked down. Dory rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. She then took over the storytelling. "As many years went by, after Cas, Gio and Gino were born, we couldn't keep pretending that we liked hurting humans so we ran away"

"All of us apart from Ruth." Cas interjected with her head hanging low. Dory stared daggers at Cas

"Who's Ruth?" Gino asked

"Who's Ruth?," Dory mimicked with widened eyes in a sarcastic tone to Gino. Now filled with rage, she continued saying "Ruth is a human hating, immoral, materialistic, narcissistic, sadistic cunt who can go suck my dick like she did to all my boyfriends and my science teacher not to mention every other guy in the fucking school!"

"Dory! How could you speak ill of her like that?" Cas said

"What do you mean? You just saw me do it without hesitation." Dory retorted still fuming.

"Ruth is the nicest of all of us" Cas said

"Are you fucking kidding me? Like seriously are you taking the piss? Ruth is the worst thing to ever come into the world. She's still got you brainwashed I see. You clearly don't remember her like I do."

"Of course she doesn't, we never told her about those things, remember?" Tacito said softly

Dory angrily got up and started to storm out of the room when she was stopped by a voice "*giggles* After all these years, you still haven't changed." Dory slowly turned around to find Ruth standing behind her. "Ruth?" Tacito said staring at her, not believing his eyes. Ruth turned to face Tacito smiling. "Yes, it's me Tito. Your big sister"

"Whoa, where's Jerry when you need him" Ariadne whispered to Jason

"I heard that" Tacito, Dory and Ruth said in unison.

"For us, it would be Jeremy Kyle though" Gino said

"I don't think you're helping Gino" Gio whispered

"Tito? I thought it was Tacky" Hector whispered to Andy

"Wait, *sniffs* do I smell... *sniffs* _humans?_" Ruth smirks. The scions and Andy all get up and form a protective circle around Claire and Noel staring down Ruth as if to say 'bring it on' but Tacito interjects by pushing Ruth away from the group and saying "They are our guests Ruth, they are _not _your prey, understand? You're under my roof so I expect you to follow my rules otherwise you'll have to pay the price."

"Whoa Tito, that vegetarianism has gone to your head." Ruth teased "We're _vampires. _We suck people's blood. The sooner you guys admit that to yourselves, the sooner you-"

Dory then stared at Ruth and started choking her with her telekinetic power. Everyone watched with a look of fear "Not again Dory, you can't just go around choking people" Cas said while shaking Dory. Dory, keeping her eyes on Ruth whilst pushing her up against the wall, said calmly "You can when they're a bitch trying to fuck with you." Ruth then closed her eyes and started speaking to Dory using her mind saying "Dory, I come in peace, I swear. I left mum and dad ages ago. I came to apologise."

"Threatening to suck my friends' blood doesn't sound like an apology to me" Dory said. Still talking to Dory in her mind, Ruth said "You have to believe me! I love you and Tacito and Charis and Ambrogio and little Ambrogino-"

"BULL. SHIT." Dory screams. Tacito realised that Ruth was communicating with Dory and said

"What did she say?"

"Nothing" Dory replied. Orion couldn't stand to watch this any longer so he spoke up and said "Cal, I know she's hurt you in the past but her coming here means that she's trying to make amends. The least you could do is hear her out"

"You don't have a say in this so I suggest you shut the fuck up before I tear you up into NOTHING!" Tacito snapped in Orion's face. Dory sighed and let go of Ruth. Ruth coughed aggressively as she got air back into her undead lungs. "He's right. Cas, Gio and Gino, could you show everyone to their rooms please?" The three young vampires nodded to their older sister and lead the Delos family, Helen, Orion, Claire and Andy upstairs to their rooms except for Hector who snuck away from the group to eavesdrop on the conversation between the vampire siblings. Dory then turned to Ruth glaring at her spitting out the words "Ok Ruth, you have 10 seconds to explain what the fuck you're doing in my house." A look of hurt spread across Ruth's face for a split second but then she composed herself and said "Look, Callie-"

"It's Dory now actually" Dory snapped

"Dory? Why would you change it to Dory and not Dora? Because your name is Callidora and not Callidory"

"You know, I never got that either" Tacito admitted

"Whose side are you on?" Dory questioned looking up at Tacito

"I'm on your side Dory. I'm always on your side. You're my baby sister"

"You do realise that we're twins right?" Dory asked

"Yes but I am 2 minutes older than you and it's my job to protect you" Tacito said looking at Ruth

"*sighs* There are no sides. You don't need to protect her from me! I'm your older sister for god sake! It's my job to protect you guys! Along with Cassie and double G. And since when did you become the bi man of the house? I recall you hiding in your room with your nose in a book all the time" Ruth said

"Ugh, just tell us what you want Ruth!" Tacito exclaimed

"Whoa, Callie might not have changed but you certainly have"

"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Tacito said glaring at Ruth

"Oh can we cut the shit so bitch over here can explain why she's here please?!" Dory shouted

"Ok, look. Guys, I came to apologise," Dory opened her mouth to speak but Tacito held her shoulder, silencing her and gestured to Ruth to continue "after you guys left, I realised that I not only needed you, all of you, but I wanted you guys in my life. At first, things were good. I mean, I had the whole house to myself most of the time because you know what mum and dad are like, so that meant that I had a lot of parties at the house and I got drunk all the time and believe it or not but I was in a steady relationship with a hot and skilful vampire. I was head over heels for Axel until he fucked Lucinda at my 1800th birthday party. *cries* I always knew she was a bitch but she's our cousin. How could she do that to me? *cries*"

"These words sound very familiar... except drop the word _cousin_ and replace it with the word _sister_ and times it by 5" Dory snarled

"I'm not looking for sympathy okay?" Ruth sobbed "after being cheated on by Axel, I realised that what I've been feeling, is what you've been feeling all those times that I fooled around with your boyfriends. I wanted to apologise. I know it hurts to be cheated on but I can't imagine what it feels like to have it done many times and with your own sister. *cries* I didn't mean to hurt you Callie"

"So, you slept with all my boyfriends to make me happy?" Dory asked in a patronising voice

"Of course not."

"Then why'd you do it then?"

"Because I was jealous of you!"

"What?" Dory and Tacito say together with a look of confusion

"Oh come on, you were always mum and dad's favourite. There's no denying that. It's not like they tried to hide it." Still looking surprised, Dory questioned Ruth saying

"But what does that have to do with -"

"You had everything. I mean you the most popular girl in school and you still managed to have good grades and everyone liked you! It was like that at every school we went to and at every school you had a different boyfriend *sits down and looks at Dory* I guess I just wanted to humble you."

"You wanted to _humble_ me by sleeping with my boyfriends?"

"Well you were very big headed and my sex appeal is the only thing I have"

"I was _not_ big headed"

"You definitely were" Dory looked as though she was just punched in the face. She turned and looked up at Tacito and then as she started to tear up, she looked down and asked him in his mind "You don't think I was big headed do you?" Tacito looked at Dory with a concerning look and said back in her mind "I wouldn't say that you were big headed but you weren't most modest person either and you know that." Dory looked up at her brother and realised that he was right so she decided to make a truce with Ruth by hugging her and apologising. Hector, still listening outside, decided it was best to leave now so that he wouldn't be caught. He'd just seen what Dory can do and he didn't want any of that action. Well, at least not_ that_ kind of action. Once the siblings had made up, Dory had insisted that Ruth stay with them and Tacito agreed. They then all headed upstairs to get some sleep. It was 1;30 in the morning after all but it seemed like Dory had other plans. Once she knew that everyone was asleep, she headed for Hector's room and slowly pushed the door open, making it squeak. Hector, lying in his bed, slowly turned towards the door and was surprised to see Dory's silhouette. "Hello Hector," she smirked

"Nice to see you again" Hector answered nervously


End file.
